


Til the End of the Line

by shumsstar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Memories, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumsstar/pseuds/shumsstar
Summary: While getting ready, Magnus thinks back to times that he and Alec promise to be together "till the end of the line"
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Til the End of the Line

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a tweet with the words "till the end of the line" and this happened. I hope you enjoy reading this. If you want to live tweet, please tag me @shumswuxian
> 
> Enjoy  
> B💜

When Magnus wakes up, the first thing he does, before he even opens his eyes, is reach to the other side of the bed. At first, he feels the cold emptiness and is immediately confused. 

_ “Where is he? Why isn’t he here?”  _ These are the first thoughts that run through Magnus’ head, before everything catches up with him and Magnus can’t help the smile that spreads across his face as he opens his eyes. 

Magnus puts his glasses on and looks at the time. It’s 8:30am. He needs to get up, because his friends are going to be here soon, so they can get ready. Magnus knows today is going to be the best day ever, and it’s all thanks to one person. Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

Magnus can’t remember a time when Alec wasn’t in his life, or a time when Alec hasn’t been the most important person to him. Magnus has many memories that he can look back on to prove it. Magnus’ mind wanders back to when he was six years old, on his first day at a new school.

-

Magnus was absolutely terrified. It was his first day at his new school. He had no idea where he had to go, and he knew absolutely nobody at the school. It was only 7:20 and Magnus already knew the day was going to be a bad one. 

As he walked across the playground, biting on the inside of his bottom lip to stop it from wobbling, Magnus stopped abruptly, as a soccer ball came flying past his face, almost hitting his nose and knocking his glasses off of his face.

“As if anything could make this day any worse!” Magnus mumbled, trying and failing to hide his wobbling lip from all the children laughing at him. He was about to run off the playground and hide in the first bathroom he could find when he saw a boy running toward him and calling out to him.

_ “He’s pretty.” _ Magnus couldn’t help but think, even through his anger and sadness.

“Hey! Are you alright?” the other boy asked, concern clear on his face.

“No, I am not!” Magnus shouted, immediately feeling guilty when he saw the hurt look that crossed the other boy's face.

“I’m sorry about that. My brother is an idiot, but he’s never done anything like that before.” the other boy said, softly, the look of shame on his face maed Magnus feel sorry for shouting at him.

“Well, your brother needs to be more careful next time.” Magnus said grumpily. Then, in a softer, friendlier tone, he spoke again. “It’s alright. Thank you for saying sorry.” Magnus smiled when the other boy did, noticing the way his face and hazel eyes brightened.

_ “This boy has a pretty smile. It makes his face and eyes light.” _ Magnus thought to himself.

“I’m Alexander Lightwood. But everyone just calls me Alec.” the pretty boy, Alexander, said, holding a hand out toward Magnus.

“Nice to meet you, Alexander. I’m Magnus. Magnus Bane.” Magnus said, taking Alec’s hand and shaking it.

“I’ve never seen you before. Are you new?” Alec asked curiously.

“Yeah, I’m new. I don’t have any friends and I don't know where to go.” Magnus said softly, looking at his feet.

“I can help you!” Alec said, making Magnus look up again, to see if he was joking or not. Magnus was surprised to see the sincerity in Alec’s eyes.

“You want to help me?” Magnus asked, just to be sure that Alec wasn’t joking.

“Of course! And if you’re willing, I’d like to be your friend, too?” Alec said, suddenly looking unsure of himself.

“Are you sure, Alexander? I would love to be your friend.” Magnus asked quietly, feeling hope and happiness bubble up inside him. Maybe that day wasn't going to be as bad as he thought it would be.

“Yes, I’m sure I want to be your friend, Mangus! Till the end of the line. I don't know what that means, but it sounds cool.” Alec said, making Magnus laugh.

“Alec! Stop talking to the new kid and bring the ball back!” a blonde haired boy, Alec’s brother, shouted from the field.

“Go get it yourself, Jace!” Alec shouted back, before turning to look at Magnus again.

“I’m going to play with my new friend, Magnus.” Alec said with a big smile on his face.

As Magnus and Alec walked across the playground towards the school building, Magnus couldn’t help but think that maybe, just maybe, the new school wouldn’t be so bad. 

Maybe, just maybe, he would have his new friend, Alexander, in his life for a long time. That was a thought that had hope bubbling up inside Magnus and put a smile on his face.

-

With a happy sigh at the memory, Magnus gets out of bed and makes his way to the kitchen to make coffee, replying to a text from Ragnor, saying that he, and the rest of his friends are on their way. 

While Magnus waits for the coffee to brew, he thinks back to the first time he and Alec tried to make coffee. He and Alec had been friends for just over a year, and Magnus had gone to Alec’s house for the day. That was also the first day he and Alec had got into real trouble. The first of many to come, Magnus thought with a chuckle.

-

Alec’s mom and stepdad had taken Jace to a soccer match, and taken his little sister, Izzy, with them. Alec and Magnus had opted to stay home and play in the backyard with Alec’s new puppy, Bichen. 

When Magnus asked Alec why he called his puppy Bichen, Alec shrugged and said he saw a guy on tv who was holding a sword called Bichen and the name sounded cool. That was the end of that discussion.

About an hour after Alec’s parents had left, Magnus’ face lit up as he came up with what he believed was an absolutely genius idea. He pushed his glasses up his nose, where they had started to slip and turned to Alec with a huge smile on his face.

“Alexander! You know what we should do? We should make coffee!” Magnus said, jumping up and down in his excitement.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Magnus. My mom said coffee is bad for children. Besides, mom and Luke have told me lots of times not to touch the coffee machine.” Alec said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“Come on, Alexander! I know how to work a coffee machine. Nothing will happen, you’ll see!” Magnus said, taking Alec’s hand, he started pulling Alec toward the house.

“Alright.” Alec said with a sigh, hesitation clear in his voice.

Magnus ran inside, pulling Alec behind him, and made his way towards the kitchen. While Alec pulled a chair under the cupboard to get mugs out, Magnus stood in front of the coffee machine with coffee in his hands.

Once Magnus put the coffee in the machine and filled it with water, he took the mugs from Alec and placed them by the machine, ready to be filled. Magnus pushed the button on the machine and stepped back to stand next to Alec.

Magnus and Alec stood and watched the machine for a few minutes. 

Soon, though, Magnus and Alec turned toward each other, faces slack and eyes full of horror as water and coffee started gushing out of the spout of the coffee machine, as well as the top, soaking the whole machine. 

Alec screamed and ran to get tea towels out of the kitchen drawer to try clean up the mess, while Magnus quickly pressed all the buttons on the machine, trying to get it to stop. 

Magnus yelped and jumped back when the coffee machine started to spark, dropping the mugs he had taken away, but hadn't put on the counter. Alec looked over his shoulder at the sound. 

"Are you alright?!" Alec shouted, voice full of worry. He ran back to Magnus and dumped the tea towels on the counter before going to check on Magnus. 

Magnus couldn’t do anything other than shake his head with tears rolling down his face as he clutched his hand to his chest. He rubbed furiously at his fingers, as a sob tore from his throat. He’d just been shocked, while trying to turn the coffee machine off.

“I thought you said you knew how to work the coffee machine!” Alec shouted at Magnus, more out of shock and worry for his friend than actual anger, even though to Magnus it sounded angry.

“I thought I could figure it out, alright! I’m sorry!” Magnus shouted back, trying to control the tears that were rolling freely down his face. Magnus sat on the floor, leaning against a cupboard door and pulled his legs up, resting his head on his knees.

Alec’s heart broke for his best friend, curled up on the floor, still sobbing and clutching his hand. Alec sat next to him, draped his arm over Magnus’ shoulder and hugged him.

“Hey, Magnus. I’m sorry for shouting at you. I was just scared when I heard you yell. I’m sorry, Magnus. Are you okay?” Alec asked softly.

Magnus nodded then shook his head. He wiped at his eyes furiously and took deep breaths to stop crying before he tried to speak.

“When I tried to turn the machine off, I got shocked.” Magnus said in a weak voice. I’m sorry I broke the coffee machine. I shouldn’t have tried to use it.” Magnus said, his head hanging low.

Alec was just about to say something else when they heard a car pull into the driveway. Magnus and Alec looked at each other, fear evident on their faces as they stood up and slowly made their way to the front door, ready to tell Alec’s parents what had happened.

Maryse opened the front door with a smile on her face, ready to call Alec and Magnus to get doughnuts when she saw the two young boys standing in the hallway. The identical looks of guilt, fear and apology on their faces caught her attention straight away.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, what happened?” Maryse asked, trying to keep herself calm.

Alec opened his mouth to answer his mother when Magnus blurted out his response.

“I’m so sorry Mrs Lightwood. It wasn’t Alexander’s fault. I was the one who said we should do it. I was the one who broke the machine. Alec didn’t want to, but I convinced him anyway. I’m sorry, please don’t be angry with Alec. It’s my fault. I’m sorry.” Magnus said, the words tumbling from his mouth in a rush, all in the same breath.

Luke, who had walked up behind Maryse while Magnus was speaking, looked from Maryse to the boys and back before he turned back to the boys and spoke.

“Slow down, Magnus.” Luke said, before he turned and addressed Alec, knowing he would get more information out of his stepson than he would out of Magnus.

“Alec, can you tell me what happened?” Luke asked.

“We… We tried to make coffee and broke the coffee machine, even though you’ve told me lots of times not to touch it.” Alec said, unable to look his stepdad in the eye.

“Mr Garroway, it was my fault, please don’t be angry at Alec!” Magnus said, tears rolling down his cheeks from the fear of his best friend being shouted at because of him.

“It wasn’t all your fault, Magnus.” Alec said, turning quickly to face Magnus.

“It was! Please, Mrs Lightwood and Mr Garroway, don’t be angry with Alec.” Magnus said, looking at Maryse and Luke with pleading eyes.

“It’s just a coffee machine, boys. Please stop worrying, alright.” Luke said softly, trying to calm the two distraught seven year olds in front of him.

“It’s not the end of the world. These things happen, alright.” Maryse said, crouching so she could be at eye level with the boys. “Let this be a lesson for both of you, though. When you’re told not to touch something, you need to listen, alright?”

Magnus and Alec lowered their eyes and nodded.

Maryse and Luke glanced at each other, sharing a look of sympathy for the young boys and a soft smile, before turning back towards Magnus and Alec. Maryse noticed, then, how Magnus was clutching his hand and was immediately filled with concern.

“Magnus, did you get hurt, honey?” Maryse asked him, kneeling in front of him and she gently took his hand in hers.

“I got shocked when I tried to turn the coffee machine off, but I'm okay.” Magnus said in a small voice, not looking at Maryse while he tried as hard as he could to stop his lip from wobbling. “I’m so sorry, Mrs Lightwood.”

Maryse couldn’t bear to see the young boy in front of her looking as upset as he did currently, so she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly to her.

“It’s alright, honey. It’s not the end of the world” Maryse whispered into Magnus’ ear as he hugged her back as tightly as he could. “I’m just glad you and Alec are both okay. The coffee machine can be replaced, but you boys can’t. Please just promise me that you won’t do anything like that again.”

“I promise, Mrs Lightwood.” Magnus replied, pulling back to look Maryse in the eyes, so she knew he was serious.

“Good boy.” Maryse said, touching Magnus’ cheek and smiling softly at him. She reached out to take Alec’s hand and pulled him into a hug.

Luke smiled at the scene in front of him before he spoke again. “How about we go sit at the dining room table and eat doughnuts and ice cream? What do you boys think?”

Magnus and Alec looked at each other and then back at Luke with matching grins on their faces.

Magnus began to follow Alec’s parents to the kitchen to help them carry stuff to the dining room table when he felt Alec put a hand on his arm to stop him.

“Magnus, why did you try to take all the blame for the coffee machine?” Alec asked slowly, curiously, like he’d been wondering the whole time.

“I’m not going to let you get in trouble because of something I convinced you to do, Alec.” Magnus said in a tone that showed that this was the most logical explanation in the world to him.

Alec just looked at Magnus, not able to say anything. He had never had someone try to take all the blame for something Alec was involved in before.

“Alec, I’m not going to let you get in trouble for something I did, too. If you get in trouble, I get in trouble, okay? I’m with you, till the end of the line, okay? That includes when we get in trouble.” Magnus said. He smiled when Alec did, happy to know that the other boy understood. “Now, come on! I want a doughnut and ice cream.” Magnus said as he took Alce’s hand and practically dragged the other boy to the dining room.

-

Magnus is shaken from memory when he hears his phone right. His smile widens when he sees Alec’s mother, Maryse’s name light up the screen.

“Morning Maryse!” Magnus says in an almost sing-song like voice that he doesn’t even care about, he’s too happy right now.

“Magnus, darling! Good! You’re awake.” Maryse says in a cheery voice. “Have Ragnor and the others showed up yet?”

“Not yet, but he did say they’re on their way.” Magnus says, pouring a cup of coffee and taking a sip.

“Good. So, how are you?” Maryse asks, and Magnus can tell from the sound of her voice that she knows the answer. 

“I’m happy, excited, a little bit nervous, but not much. I’m mostly excited, though. I can’t even tell you how long I’ve been waiting for this, Maryse.” Magnus says, unable to hold it in any longer.

“Oh, honey. I’ve known you most of your life. I think I have an idea.” Maryse says, laughing, making Magnus chuckle, too.

“How’s Alexander? Is he awake yet?” Magnus asks, unable to help himself, and not wanting to.

“Just can’t help yourself, can you?” Maryse says, with a chuckle. “I’m on my way to make sure he’s awake. Wow, the last time I had to wake Alec up, he was thirteen and, if I remember correctly, it was because you two insisted on talking on the phone until 2am, on a school day.” Maryse says, with a laugh.

“Ah, yes, I remember that day.” Magnus says chuckling fondly at the memory. Neither of them were able to pay attention in class that day. That was also the night Magnus realised he liked Alec.

“Alec told me that was the night he first realised he liked you. Did you know that?” Maryse asks Magnus, the smile on her face evident even from the other side of the phone.

“No, he never told me.” Magnus says in a soft voice, feeling the butterflies in his stomach take flight once again. He had no idea that Alec had realised his feelings at the same time as Magnus had. Thinking about it, Magnus cant say he’s really surprised but this new piece of information. He and Alec have always said they considered themselves soulmates.

“I haven’t told him, either, but that was the night I realised i liked him, too.” Magnus says, his voice light and full of love for his Alexander.

“Maryse, are you alright?” Magnus asks with a smile, sure he just heard Maryse try to stifle a small sob at his words.”

“I’m just so happy, Magnus! I’m so happy Alec has you in his life.” Maryse says in a happy tone.

“I don't know what I’d do or where I would be without him, Maryse. He really is the love of my life.” Magnus says, thinking about the man who has changed his life for the better, ever since they were six years old. “There is nobody else I would want to go through any of the good or bad times we went through.”

Magnus can’t help but think back to the first fight he had with Alec, when they were sixteen, shortly after they started dating. It wasn’t exactly a fight, more of an argument, but at the time it had felt to them like it was the end of the world.

-

It had been three weeks since Magnus had asked Alec to be his boyfriend and he was happier than he could ever remember being. His feelings for Alec had been steadily growing stronger since he was thirteen. He didn’t know what took him so long to tell Alec how he felt, apart from being afraid of losing his best friend, his other half, his person.

Magnus had truly never felt happier than he had for the past three weeks. However, he couldn't fight the feeling that maybe things were too good to be true. He didn’t want to believe it, but was terrified that Alec would wake up someday soon and realise that he actually didn’t want to be with him.

That fear, the fear that kept him awake at night, was the reason Magnus had been avoiding Alec for the past week. No, not avoiding Alec. He would never be able to last a day without talking to his boyfriend, his best friend. He had just closed himself off a bit.

Magnus had never intended to close off toward Alec. In the ten years they’d known each other, Alec and Magnus had always been honest with each other, always been able to tell each other everything. Magnus just couldn’t bring himself to voice this particular fear to Alec.

Magnus found himself sitting at his desk, math homework forgotten, overthinking and letting his guilt and insecurity take over him. Over the past week, every time Alec has brought up the topic of possibly going on a date over the weekend, Magnus made up excuses about why he couldn’t make it.

Magnus hated that he couldn’t bring himself to be honest to Alec about it, but how could he possibly tell his boyfriend that he was scared he wasn’t the guy Alec really wanted to be with? Magnus took his glasses off and placed them on his desk. He groaned in frustration and rested his face in his hands.

Magnus wasn’t sure how long he had been sitting at his desk with his head in his hands, but he was shaken from his thoughts by a light, hesitant knock on his bedroom door. He looks up just as Alec sticks his head into the room.

“Hey Magnus.” Alec said, sounding nervous and not quite meeting Magnus’ eyes.

“Hey Alexander.” Magnus said, a smile taking its place on his face, naturally.

“Can we… Can we talk?” Alec asked as he opened the door fully but waited on the threshold for Magnus’s answer.

Magnus’s smile fell at Alec’s question. He nodded and signaled for Alec to enter the room while his mind started going one hundred miles an hour. Magnus hadn’t missed the nervous tone in Alec’s voice or the way he hesitated on the threshold of his bedroom before Magnus motioned for him to enter. 

Questions ranging from  _ What’s going on? _ to  _ Is he about to break up with me? _ were flying through Magnus’ mind so fast that Magnus found it difficult to breathe as he turned in his chair, watching Alec take a seat on the edge of his bed.

Magnus didn’t know how long he sat there watching Alec in silence, as Alec stared at the carpet between his feet and rubbed at his hands, Alec’s tell that he was nervous. It may have been a few seconds, but to Magnus it felt like hours, especially with a tension building between the two boys that had never been there before. Eventually, Magnus couldn’t take the silence anymore.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked quietly, unable to say more than the other boy's name.

“Do you not want to be with me anymore?” Alec asked in a desperate tone. The question was so rushed that Magnus almost didn’t catch what Alec had said. Once Magnus figured out what Alec had asked, he sat staring wide-eyed and shocked at Alec, before he found his voice again.

“Why- Why would you ask that? How could you even think that?” Magnus asked, finding it difficult to believe that Alec was even asking him this.

“What am I supposed to think, Magnus?” Alec asked loudly, standing up and pacing in front of the bed. “For the last week, at least, you’ve been avoiding me! You’ve been blowing me off every time I suggest we go on a date! There are other things, too, but I can’t even think of them right now because all I can think about is that you don’t want to be with me so much that you’re avoiding me!” 

Magnus had been shocked into silence, just staring at Alec’s back, watching as his shoulders rose and fell. Magnus had been silent for so long that Alec spoke again.

“Why did you ask me out, if you didn’t want to be with me, Magnus? I’m trying to understand, but I just can't. I can’t sleep without thinking about this, and it's breaking me, Magnus.” Alec said, desperation and sadness clear in his tone. 

“I don’t want to lose you, Magnus.” Alec said as he turned to face Magnus.

Magnus’ heart broke when he heard Alec’s words, and even more when he saw the tear that rolled down Alec's cheek as he sat on Magnus’ bed and started rubbing furiously at his hands again. Magnus sat where he was for a few more seconds before he stood up and made his way to sit next to Alec, taking the other boy’s hands in his own.

“Alexander.” Magnus said, his voice breaking slightly. “Alexander, please look at me. I need you to look at me.” Magnus waited for Alec to look at him before he started speaking again.

“Of course, I still want to be with you, Alexander. I’m so sorry I made you think that I didn’t, when that’s all I’ve ever wanted.” Magnus said, looking Alec in the eyes, hoping Alec could see that Magnus was being serious.

“Then why…?” Alec asked, voice small, unable to finish the sentence.

“I was scared you’d wake up one day soon and realise that you actually didn’t have feelings with me or worse, you didn’t even want to be friends with me anymore. I couldn’t deal with that. I couldn’t handle the thought of losing you.” Magnus said, looking at his and Alec’s joined hands, unable to look the other boy in the eyes. “I didn’t think of what me closing off would do to you, or the fact that I could have risked losing you, anyway. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Alexander.”

Magnus paused to take a deep breath before speaking again.

“There are also so many other guys you could have chosen who are so much better than me, so I couldn’t help but wonder why you chose me.” Magnus said, finishing the sentence in a small voice.

“Magnus, I can promise you, you're never going to lose me, alright? Yes, I was terrified that you didn’t want to be with me anymore, but you’re never going to lose me.” Alec said as he took one of his hands out of Magnus’ grasp to cup his cheek and he tilted Magnus’ face up to look him in the eyes. “You were my best friend long before we started dating, and that’s never going to change. Secondly, I don’t care about any of those “other guys” you were talking about. I choose you. I chose you a long time ago, and I always will choose you. I choose you, Magnus, till the end of the line.” Alec said, smiling at Magnus, making Magnus’ heart soar.

Magnus folded himself in Alec’s arms, unwilling and unable to hold himself back any longer. Magnus sighed happily when he felt Alec press a kiss into his hair.

“I love you, Magnus.” Alec whispered into Magnus hair.

Magnus pulled away slightly so he could look Alec in the eyes. Alec’s gaze told Magnus that he meant every word and Magnus’ heart soared even more. 

Magnus closed the distance between him and Alec and pressed his lips to Alec’s. Alec’s breath hitched when Magnus kissed him. Almost immediately, Alec brought his hand up to cup Magnus’ cheek as he kissed Magnus back.

“I love you too, Alexander.” Magnus said in a husky voice, when they broke from the kiss.

“So, will you let me take you on that date?” Alec asked, with a chuckle.

“Yes, I would love to.” Magnus said as he wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, pulling him into another kiss.

Magnus could feel his fear melt away as he kissed Alec. He knew he didn’t have anything to be afraid of. He had Alec, the boy he loved and loved him back, and Magnus knew he would never lose him. That was enough for him.

-

“I know Alec feels the same way, Magnus.” Maryse says to him. Magnus hears Maryse knocking on a door. A few seconds later he hears the voice that always makes his heart soar and takes his breath away. 

Just before Magnus speaks again, the buzzer from the intercom at the front door of his apartment building goes off, signaling the arrival of Ragnor and the rest of his small group of friends.

“Ragnor and the other have just arrived, Maryse. I have to go. Tell Alexander I love him and I'll see him soon, please?” Magnus says to Maryse.

“Of course, Magnus. We’ll see you later, darling.” Maryse says. “And Alec says he loves you, too.” Maryse says, as Magnus hears Alec’s voice shouting from the other end of the line.

“Bye, Maryse.” Magnus says, happily. When Maryse says her goodbyes, Magnus ends the call and goes to press the buzzer to let his friends in. They had a lot of work to do, to be ready in time.

“Magnus!” a little voice screeches, as a small body barrels into his legs, hugging Magnus’ legs tightly as he opens the door to his apartment. 

“Sweetpea!” Magnus says as he reaches the little girl into his arms and spins her around, eliciting uncontrollable giggles from her.

“Are you excited, Magnus? I’m excited!” Madzie asks when Magnus puts her down so he can greet Cat, Ragnor and Raphael. The four of them had met, properly, when they were grouped together for a project in their freshman year of high school and had been friends ever since. 

“I’m very excited, Sweetpea. And you look absolutely beautiful!” Magnus says to Madzie, grinning as she twirls around, showing off her dress.

“Madzie hasn’t been able to stop talking about today for the past two weeks, Magnus. I think my daughter might be more excited than you are.” Catarina says with a chuckle as she hugs Magnus. 

“I’m not surprised at all! Madzie does have the most important job of all, today.” Raphael says, a small, fond smile on his face as he looks at the little girl. 

Magnus, Cat and Ragnor look from the scene in front of them to each other, matching smiles on their faces. The three of them have been telling Raphael for years that Madzie has him wrapped around her little finger, but he always denies it.

“Hey Madzie, why don’t you ask Ragnor to go play Princesses with you?” Ragnor says to Madzie, laughing as his daughter's eyes light up before she turns towards Raphael with a pleading gaze. Magnus, Cat and Ragnor burst into laughter as Raphael lets himself be dragged into the living room by an overexcited Madzie, shooting a glare at the other three.

“I hate all of you.” Raphael whispers before he disappears around the corner.

“Ten minutes, and then you need to rescue our friend from your daughter, my dear cabbage.” Magnus says, looking at Ragnor and laughing. “I need all three of you today.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll rescue him, because I know my husband won’t do anything.” Cat says, placing a kiss on Ragnor’s cheek, before walking towards the guest bedroom.

“You boys coming? I don’t think Alec will be too happy if I let you show up this afternoon in your pyjamas, Magnus.” Cat says, over her shoulder. She stops a second later and turns around. “On second thought, I think he’d be happy, however you showed up. Everyone else, not so much.”

Magnus had hung Cat’s dress and Ragnor and Raphael’s suits in the guestroom the night before, so they were ready for when the other three arrived in the morning. 

Cat’s face lights up when she sees the beautiful, midnight blue dress. She walks straight up to it and runs the silky material through her fingers. The dress is simple, but elegant, and very much Cat.

“I’ve lost my wife to the gorgeous dress you got for her, again, Magnus.Thanks for that.” Ragnor says, with a teasing smirk.

“Only the best will do for today, my friend. Besides, you love the dress, too. Admit it.” Magnus says, elbowing Ragnor.

“Of course I do. I would never deny that.” Ragnor says with not an ounce of hesitation in his voice as he watches his wife with a soft smile and nothing but love in his eyes. Ragnor walks up to Cat and wraps his arms around her, kissing her cheek softly and Magnus can’t help but smile at the scene in front of him.

Cat looks at Magnus after a few seconds, before trying, and failing, to school her face into a serious expression before speaking to Magnus.

“You need to go have a shower, so you can get ready. We’ve got three hours before we have to leave here, and we all know how long it takes you to get ready, on a normal day. I don’t even want to think about how much longer it’s going to take you to get ready today!” Cat says, rolling her eyes exasperatedly, while smirking the whole time.

“Hey, I don’t take that long to get ready! And I definitely won’t today.” Magnus says, crossing his arms in offense.

“Please!” Ragnor scoffs, “Remember when we got ready for senior prom? You were almost late to fetch Alec! You were so worried about getting your hair and make up perfect, because  _ ‘This is the most important day of our lives, Ragnor!’ _ ” Ragnor says, imitating Magnus. “Well, today trumps senior prom, old friend. You're going to take forever.”

Magnus is about to speak again when Cat cuts in, forcing Magnus to turn around and pushing him out of the door. “Alright. That’s enough, you two. Magnus, if you're late, either Isabelle or Maryse is going to have my head. Please go have a shower and get ready.”

Magnus makes his way through his bedroom and into the bathroom to have a shower. He takes the time to think back to the night of senior prom with a fond smile on his face. Magnus knows he took a long time to get ready that day, but he’ll never admit it. Getting ready, however, isn’t the memory Magnus is thinking about.

-

Magnus had been extremely nervous the whole day leading up to fetching Alec for prom. He couldn’t even explain why he was nervous, he just was. When Maryse had opened the door and let him in, gushing over how good he looked, Magnus only smiled shyly and stared at the floor. Magnus wasn’t the type of person to get shy, but he was that night.

When Alec entered the living room a few minutes later, the nervous flutter in Magnus’ stomach only intensified as his eye landed on his boyfriend. Alec was wearing a simple black suit and shirt, with a red tie that matched the red in Magnus’ suit jacket perfectly. 

“Magnificent.” Magnus thought, not aware that he had actually said the word out loud.

“I could say the same about you, my love.” Alec said as he walked up to Magnus and placed a quick kiss on his cheek, pulling a soft smile and hum from Magnus.

“My boys!” Maryse said as she wrapped her arms around Magnus and Alec while tears rolled down her cheeks. “You both look wonderful!”

After photos were taken, they left Alec’s house. Throughout the drive to the school, Alec was the one who did all the talking, Magnus only gave short replies or hummed in agreement. Magnus had spent the whole drive a nervous wreck. 

When Magnus had parked the car and was about to open the door, Alec placed his hand on Magnus’s knee, stopping him.

“Magnus, wait. Before we go inside, I need to ask, what’s going on in that beautiful head of yours?” Alec asked, voice so full of concern that Magnus couldn’t help but turn to face him.

“There’s nothing wrong, Alec.” Magnus said as he pushed a small smile onto his face.

“Yes, there is, Magnus. You only ever call me “Alec” when something’s wrong. Babe, please talk to me. I love you, and I’m here for you.” Alec said, taking one of Magnus’ hands in his own while he cupped Magnus cheek with the other hand. Alec smiled softly when Magnus closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, breathing deeply before he opened his eyes and spoke.

“I’m sorry, Alexander. I’m just nervous, I guess. I don’t even know why, honestly. I just feel like I have to be this brave person all the time and I know it’s stupid but…” Magnus trailed off with a shrug as he looked at their joined hands.

“Magnus, how you feel is never stupid, alright. Babe, please look at me.” Alec said as he softly tilted Magnus’ face up, urging Magnus to look at him. “You don't have to be brave all the time. And you never have to pretend how you feel, especially not with me.”

Magnus just sat there, looking at Alec for a moment, wondering how he got so lucky to have the love of the wonderful young man next to him. He leaned in and kissed Alec softly, unable to find any words that would be a suitable reply.

“I love you, my Alexander.” Magnus whispered against Alec’s lips.

“I love you, too, Magnus.” Alec whispered back before he pulled back slightly to look into Magnus’ eyes.

“Whenever you feel like you can’t be brave, I’ll be brave for you. It’s you and me, Magnus.” Alec said, smiling at his beautiful boyfriend.

“It’s you and me, forever, Alexander. Till the end of the line.” Magnus said as he kissed Alec once more before they climbed out of the car and headed for the hall.

Even after all these years, Magnus was never not amazed by Alexander, and his ability to lift his spirit and make Magnus feel strong. Magnus knew that he would never be able to thank Alec enough for that, but he knew that for the rest of their lives, he would try.

-

Magnus is buzzing by the time he gets out of the shower. He can’t wipe the smile off his face, even if he wanted to. Magnus puts his robe on and practically dances out of the bathroom, making his way to do his hair and make up, humming  _ I Get To Love You  _ the whole time.

Magnus has finished with his hair and is just putting the last stroke of gold on his eyes when Cat walks into the room with Madzie in tow. Magnus takes the time to admire how Cat looks. 

“You look stunning, my dear.” Magnus says, grinning as Cat does a slow twirl for him. They both chuckle when Madzie starts twirling, too.

“You both look beautiful.” Magnus says, standing up and making his way over to pull them both into a hug, before he heads into his wardrobe to get dressed.

Fifteen minutes later, Magnus walks into the living room to find his friends all dressed and waiting for him. They all smile at Magnus when he walks in. He jokingly strikes a pose, causing the others to laugh.

“Magnus looks beautiful, Mommy.” Madzie whispers loudly to Cat.

“He does, doesn’t he?” Cat says, smiling at her daughter.

“Thank you, Sweetpea.” Magnus says, as he kneels in front of her. He kisses her cheek quickly, making Madzie giggle and hide her face behind Cat’s dress.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Magnus says as he stands up, grinning at his friends.

“Let’s get you where you need to be, mate.” Ragnor says grinning back at Magnus, Cat and Raphael nodding and grinning as well. The five of them head out of Magnus’ apartment, and down to Raphael’s car to go to the venue.

-

“Magnus!” Isabelle shrieks when Magnus arrives. She walks up to him and throws her arms around him. “You look fantastic! How are you feeling?”

“More excited than I've ever been before.” Magnus says, hugging her back just as tightly.

Isabelle pulls back from the hug and grins up at Magnus, the pride and happiness growing in her eyes. “I always knew this day would come, and I’m so happy it’s finally here.”

  
  


“So am I, my dear. You look beautiful, by the way.” Magnus says, signalling for her to turn around so he could see her dress. It’s midnight blue, just like Cat’s, but Izzy’s dress reaches just above her knees, and is exactly her style.

“Oh, I know.” Isabelle says, cheekily, before her expression turns soft, “Thank you, Magnus.”

Magnus just smiles at her before she hugs him once more before turning around to go into the next room.

Raphael puts his hand on Magnus’ shoulder and smiles at him before they follow Izzy, leaving Magnus and Madzie standing where they are. 

“Magnus.” A soft voice says behind him. Magnus is smiling before he even turns around to face Maryse.

“Maryse, you look lovely.” Magnus says, walking towards Maryse and taking her hands in his.

“Thank you, darling.” Maryse says, pulling Magnus in for a hug. “And thank you, for loving my boy.”

Magnus can’t find anything to say to that, so he just hugs Maryse back tightly, grateful for the love he feels coming from her.

After a few minutes, Maryse pulls back from the hug and smiles at Magnus.

“Come on. Alec is waiting for you.” she says, smiling at Magnus.

Magnus offers his arm to Maryse as the first notes of  _ I Can’t Help Falling In Love With You _ starts playing from the other room.

“Madzie, in you go.” Maryse says guiding the little girl towards the door.

Shortly after, Magnus and Maryse walk through the door and into the hall, filled with all Magnus and Alec’s friends and family. 

As soon as Magnus sees Alec, standing at the end of the aisle, his vision narrows and his smile grows. Seeing Alec standing there, wearing his blue tuxedo gold tie and a dazzling smile, Magnus finally lets it sink in that he’s marrying his best friend today. 

Magnus and Alec don’t take their eyes off of each other the whole time Magnus and Maryse walk down the aisle, smiling at each other.

When they reach the front of the hall, Magnus turns to Maryse and smiles at her, mouthing  _ thank you _ to her. Maryse takes Magnus’ face in her hands and tilts his head down to place a soft kiss on his forehead, before she turns to take her place next to Luke, in the front row.

“Hey, you.” Alec says, when Magnus stands next to him and takes his hand.

“Alexander.” Magnus says softly, in reply, looking up into the eyes of the man he loves.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Alec asks, in a teasing tone. “There’s still time to back out.”

“I’ve wanted to marry you for a long, long time Alexander. There’s no getting rid of me now.” Magnus says, smiling at Alec.

“Together, till the end of the line?” Alec asks, smiling down at Magnus.

“Till the end of the line, my love.” Magnus says in reply.

As Magnus and Alec say their vows and exchange rings, they know that the little saying that they’ve said to each other since they were six years old would be true for the rest of their lives. 

To Magnus and Alec, “till the end of the line” was a promise of forever and Magnus knows that there’s no one else in the world that he would rather spend forever with, than his beautiful Alexander.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Until next time💜
> 
> My Twitter: @shumswuxian


End file.
